


In Which There Are Panties

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because then he would hit his head on the doorframes, Come Marking, Dean in Panties, Dean in heels, Flirty Dean, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties, Sam not in heels, invisible archangels, let's not be unrealistic in our kinks now, losing a bet, multiple Gabriels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Sam and Dean lose a bet and have to clean the bunker in sexy lingerie





	In Which There Are Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Asphyxiation; **Lingerie** ; frottage

They were cleaning the bunker. Which, by itself, was nothing special. But their attire… Oh yeah. That was unusual.

Sam tried to ignore the stretch of the pink lace panties as he leaned over the war-room table, wiping away all the crumbs and sticky beer spills from the week. He was also wearing a garter belt and stockings, and Gabe had absolutely _festooned_ him with pink ribbons. Around his wrists, his neck, and, to his embarrassment, in his hair. Because apparently the ‘image wasn’t complete’ without them.

Gabe wolf-whistled from behind him, and Sam fought the urge to cover himself. It would just make Gabe even more delighted if he showed any embarrassment. And Gabe _did not_ need an excuse to get even happier. He was enjoying this way too much already.

As if to prove the point, the archangel slapped Sam on the ass, making him jump. “You look good in pink,” he purred. “You should wear this all the time, Sammy. The way those frills look on your legs.”

Sam shivered, and steadfastly refused to acknowledge the way the panties were stretching around his hard cock.

“Can’t you go annoy Dean?” he snapped, embarrassed as hell but undeniably turned on.

“He’s already annoying me!” came Dean’s voice from the next room, and then, muffled, “Keep your feather duster to yourself, perv.”

Gabriel chuckled. Because _of course_ they had to lose a bet to a fucking archangel. An archangel who could manifest clones of himself throughout the bunker to watch them both simultaneously as they cleaned. Gabe put his fingers around Sam’s thigh to tug the pink garter back into place. Sam slapped him away.

“No touching,” he grumbled. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

Gabe eyed the bulge at the front of the panties. “Sure,” he said, cool as a cucumber. Holding his hands up in surrender. “I guess I won’t touch… anywhere…” He winked. When Sam scowled back at him he mocked sadness. “I can see I’m not wanted here,” he mourned, and vanished with a blink.

Sam glared at the place he had been occupying, and took the moment of privacy to slip a hand past the pink elastic of the panties to wrap his fingers around himself. He needed to get rid of his erection, fast, and there was one sure-fire way of achieving that. He pumped quickly, already so turned on from the hour of feeling lace on his cock, and from Gabe’s eyes watching every twist and turn. He stared down at himself, at the pink fabric stretched just underneath where his hand was working. The ribbon on his wrist glistened silkily at him as he jerked, faster and faster.

He was almost there. His toes curled inside the pink stockings and his knees locked. God, it felt so good. The pink lace was so delicate and pretty, which conversely made everything seem that much dirtier. He stifled a groan.

At the last second, a faint _pop_ came from the floor, and there was Gabriel, on his knees at Sam’s stockinged feet, mouth open. Just a glimpse of his red-wet tongue was enough to send Sam spilling over, and he splattered haphazardly across Gabe’s face, groaning.

“Dammit, Gabe,” he gasped. “Were you there the whole time?”

There was a stripe of jizz across Gabe’s cheek, which he didn’t bother to clean up. He grinned at Sam through it. “The deal was that I got to watch, remember?” He stood up, and brought Sam in for a searing kiss, still tasting of Sam’s pleasure. When they parted Sam had to blink a few times to remember where he was… and what he was wearing. “Unfortunately,” Gabe whispered into his lips, “it looks like you made a bit of a mess. Guess you have to keep cleaning.”

Sam looked down and sure enough there was a puddle of whitish fluid on the floor. _For fuck’s sake._ “You could clean this whole place in a second,” Sam reminded the archangel, who just smirked. Kinky fucker. He rolled his eyes and stalked into the kitchen to get more paper towels. And of course Gabe was already there waiting, sitting over the kitchen counter and whistling jovially as he gave Sam a lecherous look. The stripe of come was still on his cheek.

Dean followed him in a moment later, ghosted by a Gabe-clone that appeared to have the sole purpose of staring at Dean’s ass. Where Sam was in pink from head to toe, Dean was in black, a difference he had been quick to gleefully point out until Gabe showed him the matching shoes to go with the outfit.

“I still don’t understand why Sam doesn’t have to wear heels too,” Dean groused, throwing a dirty rag into the sink and tottering to the bin to empty a handful of rubbish.

“Don’t be like that, pretty. Your legs were _made_ for stilettos.”

“Ugh.” Dean gave Sam an exasperated look. “Can you believe this guy?”

Sam appraised him, and found that he couldn’t totally disagree with Gabe’s observation. The heels had Dean’s legs and thighs sinfully tensed up, and the curve of his ass was, frankly, scandalous.

It really shouldn’t have been possible to get hard again, but as Dean put a hand on his hip—totally unaware of what his cocked posture looked like—Sam felt an inevitable stirring in his crotch.

Dean noticed where Sam’s heated gaze was directed, and when he saw the chub in Sam’s panties his eyebrows shot upwards.

“Oh is that how it is, huh?” He stalked towards Sam and for a moment Sam expected to be punched, but at the last second he spun on his heel and leaned over the kitchen counter, ass pointing directly at his brother. Gabe came up beside Sam’s shoulder and they both watched, speechless, as Dean spread his legs just slightly, leaning even further across the counter to wipe at the surface.

When he stood up they could only gape.

“You missed a spot,” Dean said with a twinkle, flicking the wet cloth at them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want some more silly invisible Gabriel fics? [Got you covered.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/671015)
> 
> Tune in for Kink Day 10: Fucking Machines


End file.
